Bosnian Hostilities
This story is about the Yugoslavian civil war in Sarajevo, the longest siege of a capital city in the history of modern warfare. From the ashes, two brothers arise, Ritkoz and Rodrigo Milošević, caught in the conflict of Bosnian and Serbian warfare. Resistance fighters, the two brothers plan to avenge their country from the burden of Momčilo Perišić, the commander of the attack. Under the leadership of Vahid Karavelić, the resistance begins a final push for freedom Chapter 1: Remnant Embers "Shit Rodrigo, it's no use!" Ritz screeches after failing to stop the flames covering the exit from a recent mortar blast. Suddenly, an incendiary grenade propels through the window, and sends hellfire everywhere. Discarding my worn AK-47 onto our table, I dash to Ritz's side. The crackle of gunfire gets louder. I tear at my shoulder sleeve and grasp it around my mouth, then help Ritz with the fires. My eyes blur and hastily, I rub them down with my free hand. How could they have known? We covered all of our tracks! The resistance has been found and the Serbs are closing in to finish us. "C'mon! We'll find another way!" I scream as I grasp Ritz's arm. We are desperately looking for an alternate escape, but the smoke infiltrates our vision, and we even forgot where we were going in our own base. Whilst we traversed the compound, screams of friends and enemies drowned out the flame crackles, and we knew a skirmish was underway. Unarmed, we took a different route, and found the fire escape. We both barged the rusty lock until it gave-in, then we scaled the ladder to the roof. Chapter 2: Hostiles Inbound Ritz made it up first, and after taking in the sheer destruction of his sight, he burst into a farce of tears and anger. "Momčilo Perišić! I will kill you!" He shouted to the skies as he slumped to his knees. I made it up soon after, and I took a glimpse outside of my once beautiful city. Sarajevo was going to be an independent state, but now it is more like hell. Buildings spewing with dust-clouds and fires, helpless civilians caught in the gunfire. After Bosnia and Herzegovina had declared independence from Yugoslavia, the Serbs—whose strategic goal was to create a new Bosnian Serb state of Republika Srpska needed our city to increase their territory. As I focused on a mortar hitting a street, I retraced its flight path and found its source. Encircled around Sarajevo, where a complete force of Serbs stationed in the surrounding hills. From there they continued to assault my city with weapons that included artillery, mortars, tanks, anti-aircraft guns, heavy machine-guns, multiple rocket launchers, rocket-launched aircraft bombs and sniper rifles. Our poor government defense forces are poorly equipped, and I believe are unable to break this vicious siege. Chapter 3: Extra Precautions "What.. What are we to do? Ritz? Ritz!" I shouted at his back. He did not respond for a minute, but finally broke the silence. "We. Kill. Momčilo." He said intently. I scampered to his side and he turned to look at me, whereas my fist met his cheek. "Are you insane? We are two boys, they are an army! Snap out of it!" His head was lowered, but he quickly flinched and raised up to tackle me onto the ground. "God is with us, he is our savior!" He spewed as he raised a combat knife to my neck. "This is lost! God cannot help us, only the heavens can save us!" "Se šaliti!" he shouted, moving the dagger away from my jugular. "We must be careful, brother, we cannot just kill a general and get away with it. We'll need to ask our leaders for-" "Vahid wouldn't save us then, why would he now!?" He interrupted, pointing his dagger at my eye. Category:war Category:Army Category:battle Category:Historical Fiction